


Он дарит мне мёртвых людей

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, M/M, Peter kills people for Isaac, Their relationship is completely fucked up, but i love it, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду Teen Wolf MTV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Он дарит мне мёртвых людей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду Teen Wolf MTV.

Первый подарок Питера прост и банален настолько, что его можно назвать пошлым. Питер наклоняется к распустившемуся рядом с могилой матери Айзека кусту каменных роз и срывает один из бутонов, улыбаясь мягко и вежливо. Удивительным своей галантностью жестом берёт Айзека за запястье — пальцы мягкие и тёплые, и большой легко скользит прямо по пульсу — и вкладывает цветок тому в ладонь. Питер задерживает пальцы на коже куда дольше, чем требуют приличия, и смотрит таким взглядом, который приличия не позволяют в принципе. Айзек облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы и улыбается нервно, рвано. Он не знает, что говорить, но Питеру, кажется, не требуются слова. Он ухмыляется, накрывает пальцы Айзека своими и заставляет сомкнуть их, сжимая ладонь и заключая цветок в своеобразную клетку. А затем просто уходит, не говоря ни слова — разворачивается и направляется к выходу с кладбища. Айзек сжимает кулак сильнее, и его пачкает густой сок треснувших лепестков.

Второй подарок застаёт Айзека врасплох. Потирая больно ушибленное отцом плечо и стараясь не шуметь, он открывает дверь в свою комнату. Как только он оказывается внутри, с его губ срывается невольное ругательство. Вся кровать усыпана цветами — мелкими, фиолетовыми, со стойким, но мягким запахом. Айзек подходит ближе и набирает целую горсть в ладонь, а затем раскрывает пальцы и наблюдает, как лепестки падают между ними обратно на простыни. Сердце бьётся быстро-быстро, а руки дрожат. Когда он зачем-то переводит взгляд на окно, то видит в глубокой синеве позднего вечера проскользнувшую мимо иссиня-чёрную тень.

Третьего подарка Айзек не ожидает, но не может сдержать кривой ухмылки, когда находит его. Это снова цветы, на этот раз — лилии. Белые, крупные, с мелкими тёмными точками, усеивающими лепестки. Когда Айзек берёт лежащий на столе букет в руки и с трепетом проводит по нему пальцами, на них остаётся что-то липкое, скользкое. Айзек приглядывается получше и понимает, что красные мазки на цветах — это чья-то кровь.

Питер набирает его на следующий день. Никто не звонит Айзеку с незнакомых номеров — никто не звонит Айзеку в принципе, — и когда на экране высвечиваются не забитые в контакты цифры, его тут же бросает в холодный пот, и он не сразу попадает по клавише приёма вызова. Бархатистый голос в трубке он узнаёт моментально, пусть и не слышал по телефону ни разу.

— Тебе понравились цветы? — спрашивает Питер, и Айзека трясёт. От одной этой фразы он заводится сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. У него начинает болезненно ныть внизу живота, и он, откинувшись на кровати, сжимает член сквозь ткань джинсов.

— Ага, — отвечает хрипло, поглаживая себя раскрытой ладонью. — Особенно лилии. Я оценил оригинальный подход.

— Я рад, — хмыкает Питер, и Айзек практически видит, как тот скалится. — Хочешь ещё таких подарков? Как лилии?

— Хочу, — сглатывает Айзек, кусая губы и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы позорно не застонать. 

— Хорошо. — Питер сбрасывает вызов, и Айзек наконец отпускает себя, опускаясь головой на подушки и скользя пальцами в трусы.

На следующий день Айзек не находит ничего, потому что крышка холодильника закрывается над ним рано утром, а открывается только вечером, когда он уже готов перегрызть себе вены на руках зубами, лишь бы остановить проникающий всё глубже в тело холод. Отец кидает ему в лицо белую розу — шипы мажут по щеке — и шипит что-то злобное о том, что не потерпит, если его сын будет чёртовым пидором. Айзек смотрит на него, не мигая. Чёрная тень, та, которую он видел за своим окном, стремительно проносится на спиной отца и исчезает на лестнице. 

Простыни на кровати Айзека насквозь пропитаны кровью. Он ложится на них, сминает пальцами и прижимает к лицу, жадно втягивая ноздрями терпкий запах.

Следующий подарок Питера — лучший из пяти. Айзек смотрит на развороченную грудную клетку отца, на открытые рёбра, на свисающие с краёв раны органы и ухмыляется, довольно и криво. Садится перед трупом на колени и смотрит в остекленевшие, полные ужаса глаза. Внутри все трепещет от восторга. Когда звонит телефон, он поднимает трубку сразу же, не задумываясь и не глядя на номер.

— Ты превзошёл сам себя, — говорит Айзек, склоняя голову набок, чтобы получше рассмотреть раны отца.

— Я старался, — отвечает Питер, и по его голосу слышно, что он доволен. 

— Можно ещё? — взволнованно выдыхает Айзек.

— Конечно, мой мальчик, — словно скалится Питер. — Ты только скажи.

И Айзек говорит, Айзек рассказывает взахлёб.

На неделе всю старшую школу отпускают с занятий после того, как в кабинете химии находят труп профессора Харриса. Айзек успевает посмотреть — пустые глазницы мертвеца начинены битым стеклом от колб, глотка выжжена кислотой, а на щеке по мясу выцарапана заглавная буква “А”. 

Айзек дрочит себе в школьном туалете, прижимаясь лбом к холодному кафелю кабинки и хрипло шепча имя Питера. Ему мало, чертовски, катастрофически мало.

Лидия Мартин остаётся после смерти такой же красивой, как была при жизни. Наверное, даже лучше — к её бледной коже и огненным волосам невероятно подходят подтёки крови. Как и раскрытая, исполосованная глотка. 

Полиция сходит с ума, пытаясь найти обосновавшегося в Бикон-Хиллз серийного убийцу, а Айзек умоляет того по телефону прийти и сделать с ним всё, что взбредёт в голову.

Последний подарок Питера бьёт по своей восхитительности все предыдущие. Последний подарок Питера — его длинные пальцы, сжимающиеся на горле и перекрывающие доступ к воздуху. Его крепкие руки, притягивающие за бёдра, оставляющие синяки с кровоподтёками. Его горячие губы, водящие по взмокшей коже шеи, раздразнивающие, доводящие до точки. Его острые, страшные, волчьи зубы, вонзающиеся глубоко в плечо, засаживающие в тело яд, проклятье, болезнь, _дар_. Меняющие жизнь Айзека раз и навсегда. 

Айзек рвано выдыхает и горячо шепчет: “Спасибо”. Питер поддевает его подбородок когтем и отвечает: “Всё для тебя”.

Айзек скалится клыками своему отражению, радужка глаз которого сверкает жёлтым. Он сжимает в ладони выдранное сердце Кейт Арджент как когда-то — цветок каменной розы. 

Теперь Айзек тоже делает Питеру подарки.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Gevion for editing <3


End file.
